


A Well Tailored Suit

by Shiverslightly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, POV Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 07, basically Lance is hot and Keith can't control himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiverslightly/pseuds/Shiverslightly
Summary: So, Keith might have athingfor well dressed men. Or at least one man.Specifically, Lance.





	A Well Tailored Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gone shopping with my partner over the weekend. Don't worry this isn't a true story...just living vicariously

So, Keith might have a _thing_ for well dressed men. Or at least one man.

Specifically, Lance.

The first time he saw him in the new Voltron Garrison uniform, Keith had lasted all of two vargas, fourteen dobashes and maybe three ticks, give or take, before dragging Lance back to their room and taking it off piece by piece when they should’ve been meeting with various universal diplomats.

Shiro had not been impressed. But Keith? Keith would be reliving the memory of Lance, pants down, jacket open and undershirt crumpled between his fist for months to come.

He thought that’d be it. That after a few weeks the new uniform shine would dull and he’d be able to return to his default state of reasonably horny while in Lance’s presence.

He’d been a fool.

Because now, stuck in the over large change room of a discount suit store watching Lance try on suit after suit, he’s never been so uncomfortably turned on in his life.

It’s just that Lance looks _SO. GODDAMN. GOOD._

_In everything._

If Keith had known it would be like this he would’ve fought twice as hard not to come.

_“But Keeeith,” Lance had whined in that adorable pout of his, “everyone else is busy. And I can’t show up to my cousin’s wedding in my uniform.”_

Keith hadn’t understood why not, which earned him an eye roll and a very long explanation that he only half paid attention to because honestly Lance had him at, “but.”

In front of him, Lance spins on the spot, arms stretched out and neck craning to get the full 180 view.

“What’d you think?”

“Looks good,” Keith mumbles, shifting to adjust the front of his pants, eyes trained on the wall and yellowing stain behind Lance’s shoulder.

“You’re not even looking.”

Flicking his eyes to Lance, he does a quick up, down. Just enough to confirm that yes, Lance looks incredible in this one too, then looks away, gulping hard.

“You look…nice.”

“Nice?” He can hear the frustration in Lance’s voice. “Just nice??”

Unable to meet those eyes he’s sure must be popping against the deep red of the dress shirt he’s tried on, Keith nods. Sweat dripping off his brow.

Which only makes Lance growl, viciously ripping off his jacket. “Look, I know you don’t want to be here but could you at least pretend to give a fuck?”

That gets Keith’s attention. “What?“

“It’s just—” Lance continues to fight with his clothing. “—this is the first thing my family has to celebrate that’s normal, okay? It doesn’t have anything to do with freeing Earth, or rebuilding our home, or…”

Finally kicking aside his pants, Lance runs a hand through his hair, at a loss. Like this, in just a thin white shirt and boxers, Keith feels like he can finally breathe. He also feels like an asshole.

“I’m sorry,” he says after a beat, which at least has Lance lifting his glare from the bundle of clothes to Keith. “This means a lot to you. I should’ve seen that.”

It makes the anger in Lance’s blue eyes melt, tense shoulders dropping. He sighs, “How about for now you just see me?”

Keith smiles and Lance smiles back. The soft one that doesn’t quite show that one dimple he gets when he smiles like the sun, but it still holds all the same warmth.

“Okay.”

He thinks about reaching out to squeeze Lance’s hand but the tighter squeeze in his pants makes him think again. Though after that reprimand it’s thankfully starting to wane.

When Lance turns around to find the next option Keith mentally prepares himself. Lance needs him to keep it together and Keith needs to keep it in his pants. Only a couple more vargas and Keith can jump him back home and hopefully keep them both sufficiently occupied for the rest of the day.

Or maybe not.

Lance has already finished dressing, straightening up in front of him. He checks himself out in the mirror before turning to face Keith but Keith’s already gone.

Devastating doesn’t even cover half of how utterly, completely, _absolutely, fucking handsome_ Lance looks. 

Blue’s his colour, has always been his colour. But this midnight navy that’s so dark you could almost mistake it for black if not for the way the material shines under the lights…

It has Lance’s perfect skin gleaming a little darker. His pure white teeth cutting into the meat of plush, pink lips that he’s biting in some sort of absurd uncertainty. 

Keith takes a step forward without even noticing.

“How’s this?” Lance asks, eyebrows pinched high.

A horrifying, dry wheezing sound escapes because Keith’s mind has suddenly forgotten words. His body, however, still knows how to move. It does so without thought, slowly towards Lance while his eyes drag down that hard body.

The slim fit of his slacks, hugging around his trim waist. Sticking close to strong thighs Keith needs to feel beneath his tongue.

Lance’s expression falters under what Keith can only guess is a fairly intense look. But there’s no other way _to_ look at him when the white collared shirt under his blazer has its top two buttons open, just the hint of collarbones tantalizingly exposed.

“K-Keith?”

Like a man possessed, he doesn’t stop walking. Not until he’s directly in front of Lance, hands placed firmly on Lance’s chest to glide up and along broad shoulders. The breath in his lungs turning shallow at the touch.

The appreciative hum is accidental but Lance gets its meaning. “You like?”

And _oh_ , that smirk.

It makes Keith curl his fingers under the lapels and walk Lance back against the mirror. Brings his face nice and close enough to smell Lance’s cologne, to hold his eyes as he brings their lips closer.

Keith’s voice comes back in a breathy rush. “You’re so fucking hot.”

He presses in, lets his panting mouth graze up the side of Lance’s neck without touching, one hand inching to run down his torso. A nervous laugh dies in Lance’s throat when Keith finally latches on, sucking at the spot just behind Lance’s ear.

“Babe…” Lance gasps, “what’re you doing?”

Nipping underneath his jaw, Keith brings his lower body flush so Lance can feel how bad he wants him. Groans with Lance when he rubs against him.

“Wanna suck you off.”

Fingers spasm on his hips. “Here?”

The lights in the store are over bright. Harsh fluorescent glare cast around the fitting room. There’re gaps between the top and bottom of the door. Not much, maybe just a few inches, but enough that anyone could see what they were up to if they cared to looked.

Somehow, it’s still not enough to stop.

“Yeah. Fuck, you look so good—I need…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, decides instead to drop to his knees and just do it already. Fingers pulling at the button fly with surprising ease considering how worked up he is. Above him, Lance starts to pull off his jacket but Keith’s not having that.

“No,” he commands with a dark look and a hand splayed flat across Lance’s belly. “Leave it on.”

His boyfriend’s brows shoot to his hairline, mouth dropping open. “Keith,” he whispers shouts, “Are you crazy? What if someone hears us? If we make a mess, I’ll have to buy this!”

Keith knows this line of high-pitched squawking. It’s the Lance is quickly losing his mind and has no idea how to deal rant. Ceasing his tugs on Lance’s waistband he holds his eyes in a heated, unwavering stare. “Then buy it.”

Not waiting for a response, Keith _finally_ pulls Lance free. Leaves his boxers down around his thighs and the pants to pool at his feet because he wants that cock in his mouth now.

It’s not quite there but fills out nicely beneath Keith’s heavy breaths, sticking out his tongue to taste. He grabs at the base to lick along every ridge, moaning when he catches sight of himself in his peripheral. 

The mirror is one of those folding ones. Both ends on hinges that swing around for different angles. Keith reaches out to position one in place, to give Lance a view when Keith swallows him down.

“Shit,” Lance curses, gathering the ends of a shirt that does very much not yet belong to him out of the way.

His eyes are black as he watches Keith sink down in the mirror, Keith tilting his head so his cheek bulges just a little. The girth of Lance stuffing his mouth exactly how he craved.

Or almost.

Pulling off with a pop, Keith uses his palm to keep the pace, glancing up with pleading eyes. “Lance, please.”

His free hand grabs onto Lance’s wrist and guides it to the back of his head, not letting go until he uses that pressure to lead his slicked, wet lips back, parting them around a flushed head and allowing Lance to gently push him down.

“Like this?” Lance asks in a quiet gravel.

Keith can only moan again, letting Lance find his rhythm as he sucks and bobs. Hair falls in his eyes but Lance is there to pull back the strands, to use both hands to keep Keith in place as his hips start a longer thrust.

The soft fall of Lance’s breath is all Keith hears. Here in this room that’s far too public, it’s just the two of them. Heat rising over Keith’s cheeks to match the fire that’s twisting up his body. His eyes rolling back when Lance’s cock nudges at the back of his throat. Quiet praise from Lance washing over.

It almost makes him forget his own aching hard on. Until he shifts against the seam of his jeans when Lance pumps harder, causing Keith to groan helplessly and palm himself.

“Fuck,” Lance hisses above him. Keith peeking at the mirror to see Lance’s ruined face watching them.

His movements turn jerky, long fingers twisting harder into Keith’s hair, another _fuck_ slipping free.

Hollowing his cheeks, Keith squeezes Lance’s thigh to let him know he wants it. Briefly thinks of asking for it on his face but at least knows _that’s_ going too far.

The burn of his scalp feels so good as Lance comes down his throat. Hot spurts painting his tongue. Lance gasps and shakes and curls over him, still deep enough that Keith has to swallow around the tears in his eyes.

They stay like that while Lance tries to gather himself, eventually snapping to when Keith whines as he continues to work himself through his jeans, now utterly desperate for his own release.

A strong grasp yanks him to his feet. Spins him round until it’s his back pressed against the glass and an eager mouth sloppily licks into his. He fumbles for his belt and Lance is there to help, pants barely open before tan fingers wrap around him.

Crying out, Keith’s head flies back, hard enough to smart but he’s too concerned with not prematurely shooting his load like a fifteen-year-old. His eyes squeeze shut, head spins, the sweet sensation of Lance’s flicking wrist stoking a euphoria that’s taking him alive.

Lance bites down on his neck and Keith’s eyes fly wide, the reflection of Lance taking him apart catching his full attention. He’s mesmerized by the way they look. Rumpled clothes, messy hair, pink cheeks and crazed eyes. There’s a low chuckle against his ear that curls his toes.

“Enjoying the view?” Whispers Lance, way too damn sultry.

Gaze still cast to the side Keith gasps a yes, almost has his face slammed into the mirror when he doesn’t realize he’s being spun. One arm catches him before the collision and suddenly he’s staring at himself, then Lance behind him licking a long broad stripe against his palm before grabbing Keith’s length once more.

He’s not going to last. Not with the smooth, slick strokes and Lance’s gorgeous face watching every reaction. Not with the way he sees his swollen cock between long, dark fingers, the crimson head peeking above a closed fist.

“You like that don’t you?” Lance eggs him on. “Fuck, I do too. Gonna watch your pretty face when you come in my hand.”

Keith whines and slams a fist against the glass, feels the heat like liquid flames when Lance clamps a hand around his mouth to shut him up. But it only sets him off. Has him practically shouting when he comes all over the mirror, knees shaking. Entire body shaking.

Lance groans a final, fervent _fuck_ at the display before turning Keith over and holding his weight just shy of the white stain. He captures Keith’s mouth in a hard kiss that starts to turn soft as they come down together.

Keith wishes he could sink to the floor. Can barely focus his eyes with limbs like jell-o.

“What...” Lance gasps, “was that?”

“I—I don’t…” Keith’s still struggling for air as well.

“Did you suddenly develop an exhibition kink?”

Even through the hazy glow, he still manages to shake his head. “More...like...a Lance kink.”

He manages to crack open an eye just in time to see Lance’s widen. But then he drops his head on Keith’s shoulder and snorts.

“Oh my god. And everyone thinks _I’m_ the cheesy one.”

Still giggling, Lance’s added weight pushes against Keith’s slumped form, sending them sideways. He has just a moment to panic before a strong hand grabs his hip and pulls him back in, Lance’s other hand now steady against the mirror.

“I got you,” Lance murmurs, that soft smile back.

He helps tuck Keith into his pants then fruitlessly looks around for something to wipe Keith’s jizz from the mirror with. They really shouldn’t have done this here but there’s no helping it now. In the end Lance settles for his own shirt, resigning himself to the ride home in just a sweater but not before he grumbles about it endlessly.

“You’re gonna have to make this up to me.”

Keith thinks that’s probably the least he has to do but he nods along anyway.

“There, um, actually was something I wanted to ask you.” The silence lasts long enough for Keith to look up, Lance staring into his eyes like he’s about to ask for the world. “Will you…come to the wedding with me?”

For a second Keith can’t even blink. Lance wants him to meet his family? Like his _whole_ family?

“It’s okay if it’s too much. I know crowds aren’t really your thing and—“

Keith cuts him off with a kiss. It’s light and sweet. Barely a press of lips on lips but he follows it up with gentle fingers that trace along Lance’s jaw.

“Of course, I will,” Keith breathes, trying to convey the fact that he’d do anything for Lance in those four plain words.

Lance smiles, eyes bright and maybe a little shy. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He gets one more quick peck, just enough to tide him over before he takes the suit that started it all and they exit the change room hand in hand.

They’re just about through the store, cash register in sight, when Lance digs in his heels with a, “not so fast babe.”

Confused, Keith turns around. “What?”

He’s stopped beside a rack of clothes, his free hand reaching to hold up a suit that looks a lot like the one in Keith’s hands but black. A truly wicked grin spreading across his face.

“You need a suit now too.” Blue eyes trace down Keith’s body, more suggestive than they should be, considering. “Want to try one on?”

Then he licks his lips. Slow and full of intent.

Keith couldn’t have stopped his shiver even if he’d tried.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [shiverslightly.tumblr.com](https://shiverslightly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
